1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for heat dissipating member.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is provided in a computer system to cool a CPU. The heat sink is usually secured to a motherboard with screws, which is very inconvenient in assembly or disassembly of the heat sink.